The World's Last Hope
by WKK
Summary: Pre StD. A new evil lurks in the shadows. Meanwhile Kim is having trouble dealing with her life. Can she pull it together for one last mission? Or will the world be doomed to obscurity? Summary sucks sorry.
1. Rainy Days

The Worlds Last Hope.  
  
A  
  
Kim Possible Fan-Fiction  
  
Disclaimer. I do not own Kim Possible. Kim Possible is under the ownership of Disney. I am however the owner of this fic and most importantly, my thoughts.  
  
The sun was rising behind the dark clouds that hung in the. Clouds prepared to unleash its burden upon the land. A sign of the times to come.   
  
Kim awoke to the gentle pitter-patter of rain. Exhaustion apparent in the bags under her eyes. She was annoyed at having been waken up at such an early hour but she knew she would not be able to go back to sleep. She only wished she didn't have to go on a mission today. She hoped that this Saturday she could just relax and unwind from the terrors of the week. Between extracurricular activities, cheerleading, Bonnie Rockwaller, and saving the world she had no time to enjoy the simple things in life that make life on this planet worth living.   
  
"I sooo need a day off" she sighed looking out her window with distaste. Though the rain had a bittersweet edge to it. She was not particularly fond of the rain but it gave her an excuse to not do anything today. She was drained. Both physically and emotionally she was at her limits. She sat there for a while content to listen to the symphony of sounds the rain was providing. Enjoying her solitude she was loath of the idea that soon her parents would be up along with the tweebs. She was even disliking the idea of seeing Ron today. He was her best friend but today she needed to be alone.  
  
Quietly getting dressed she made her way out of her home into the bleak and gray world. The weather reflecting her disposition as she walked off letting the rain cleanse her thoughts and her spirit.  
  
My very first fanfic. I have not even begun to scrap the tip of the iceberg that this fic will be. Please Read and Review. All posts and flames welcome. And thank you for reading. 


	2. Wandering thoughts

The Worlds Last Hope.  
  
A  
  
Kim Possible Fan-Fiction  
  
Disclaimer. I do not own Kim Possible. Kim Possible is under the ownership of Disney. I am however the owner of this fic and most importantly, my thoughts.  
  
The rain continued its decent on the land washing away the grime and the grief. A rain to cleanse the spirit and the mind. As Kim wandered through Middleton she let her thoughts drift. She was anxious as well as confused. She wanted to know why she was so unhappy and depressed.   
  
"Why am I feeling so crummy?" She sighed with renewed exasperation. The weight of the week seems to get heavier upon her troubled shoulders. "I've never felt this bad before. And I have dealt with much worse too."  
  
She continues to walk and wonder throughout the morning. She finally allows the soothing calm of the rain diffuse through her being. Becoming more relaxed and less stressful.   
  
"This is nice. I wish I had more time to do this. The things I want to do. The things that make life even a little enjoyable. Maybe I should take a break from the whole saving the world thing." Disturbed by the thought she shakes her head.  
  
"I couldn't do that. The world needs me... now if only they needed my less often."   
  
The mental battle continued to wage itself on the front of her mind as she glided along the sidewalks. The grass heavy and beaten with the pouring rain. Trees glistened with surreal quality in the dull light. Overcast skies beckoning the end of it all.   
  
Kim found herself in front of the Middleton mall. She decided to go in, welcoming the distraction of the hustle and bustle of the people inside. She only hoped she didn't see anyone she knew. She entered the mall escaping the rain. A sigh escapes her lips as she acclimates to unfamiliar warmth. Surveying the area almost with distaste at the proximity of so many people.   
  
"Well look at what the cat dragged in. Too poor for a taxi K?" Said an all to familiar obnoxious voice. Too weary for an argument Kim gave a meek response "Not today Bonnie." Bonnie while mildly disappointed at Kims lack of effort and energy in her comeback showed an actual tint of concern. "Is everything ok Kim? You don't look as peppy as usual." Skeptical at Bonnies concern she was still shocked to be receiving sympathy from her rival. "One of your many rivals." Kim thought. "I'm fine Bonnie, just a little under the weather I guess you could say."  
  
With the cause for concern eliminated Bonnie reverts into her usual self "Well isn't that just too bad. Hope you get better soon, though I have an idea. Since I'm obviously such a nice person why don't you rest up and I'll take care of the squad for... oh lets say the next few years."  
  
This normally infuriating conversation was lost on Kim however. While she would have once been appalled at the idea of Bonnie being the captain of the squad in her present state the thought seemed almost welcome. The notoriously unreliable Bonnie was looking more and more like a lifeline to the drained Kim Possible.   
  
"Sure Bonnie. Whatever, you can have it."  
  
"Are you serious K?! Oh my god wait till I tell the squad." Bonnie shrieks as she reaches for her cell phone. Though before she can dial it she receives a call.   
  
"Hello? Who's this? Yea she's here. And why do I have to be your glorified messenger girl? Tch fine. Kim its for you." Bonnie says as she reluctantly hand Kim the phone.  
  
A growing well of angst and despair well up in her as she is expecting the worst from the phone. Taking it as she would hold a bomb she tentatively holds the phone to her ear.  
  
"Kim, where have you been I've been trying to reach you all morning. There's been a break-in at a top secret lab in the foothills of the Rocky Mountains." Wade says with a hint of annoyance that Kim left her Kimmunicator at home.   
  
"Isn't it always."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thank you for reading. Much more to come. Please read and review. Thoughts comments tips hints and even flames welcome. 


	3. Sadness and Shadow

The Worlds Last Hope.  
  
A  
  
Kim Possible Fan-Fiction  
  
Disclaimer. I do not own Kim Possible. Kim Possible is under the ownership of Disney. I am however the owner of this fic and most importantly, my thoughts.  
  
A figure tries to emerge from the shadows. It fails. The shadows refuse to release its hold on him. Shadows envelope him, caressing and dulling his sharp features. Evil and hatred seem to cling to his body making the air around him oppressive. The feeling of dread and malicious malcontent emanate from his core. His malice matched only by beloved sorrow. The sorrow of solitude. Yet he revels in it. He loves his hate which is fueled by his sadness. In a twisted sense of happiness he plots to make the world a better place for himself. Which, of course, meant making it miserable for everyone else on the planet.   
  
He plots. He plots through his rapturous pain. The pain that drives him. The pain that guides him. The pain that binds him. A painfully perfect plan percolates through his twisted mind. The figure smiles. The figure from the shadows, the figure of the shadows.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Isn't it always." Kim sighs with exasperation. "So how did you find me anyway Wade? Hack into the GJ satellite system and track me from geo-synchronous orbit? Hire a few ninjas to stalk me around? Or am I just bugged like Ron?" she asks with a slight venom in her voice. Her plans of hiding away from the world for a day shattered.   
  
While slightly amused Wade was mostly concerned for his friend. He had seen her tweaked many a time but this time was different. She wasn't angry or upset or really sad she just was. Her voice had lost its luster and its life. The voice he had heard wasn't from his friend Kim Possible it was from an empty shell. Being a ten year old super genius basic psychology was not beyond his grasp. Though he decided to push these concerns to the back of his head and get to the point on hand. The fate of the world.   
  
"Actually I called Ron and he said he saw you walk into the mall on his way to temple."  
  
"So what's the sitch?" she asks defeated.  
  
"I thought you would never ask. The government has contracted a company to design and produce experimental laser technology. These lasers work on a submicroscopic level and is the next generation in precision surgery. However, last night the newest handheld model was stolen."  
  
"So what's the urgency?"  
  
"If the beam is intensified the laser would powerful enough to cut through a 3-meter thick titanium alloy door. Not to mention what it could do to a human. Sorry to sound obvious but this sounds to me like another one of Drakken's take over the world schemes."  
  
"Ok Wade I'm going to need a ride."  
  
"Done and done. They should be there in about half an hour."   
  
"And Wade........ when this is over, I think we should talk." she mentally added "About my retirement."  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry if its been a while since I've updated. I'm also sorry if the story kind of dropped off towards the end. I do have a direction that I'm going and an ending its just that getting there is hard. Thank you all for reading and thank you to all who reviewed. I swear I'll do better in the future. 


	4. Recon Ron

The Worlds Last Hope.

A

Kim Possible Fan-Fiction

Disclaimer. I do not own Kim Possible. Kim Possible is under the ownership of Disney. I am however the owner of this fic and most importantly, my thoughts.

"And Wade... when this is over, I think we should talk." she mentally added "About my retirement."

"Ok Kim. Well I'm going to contact Ron and have him meet you there, but are you sure you don't want to talk about this now?"

"Yes I'm sure, and judging by the look from Bonnie's face she isn't too thrilled with me using up all of her minutes." Kim lies as she glances at Bonnie, who is knee deep in the search for more prey (men), and quickly ends the call before Wade can even say goodbye.

Kim silently walks up to Bonnie and places the phone into her purse, not wanting to start another argument with the brunette, and skulks off. "Why today of all days?" she thinks, "It just isn't fair. Of all the times I've saved the world is it so selfish to want to take a break? I just want to be able to live like an ordinary person for once in my life. Do ordinary things, have an ordinary boyfriend… or a boyfriend period." She continues her inner monologue all the way to the entrance of the mall, where she silently waits for Ron and the ride to take her away in her dreadfully extraordinary life.

Meanwhile

"Ron we got a mission. I'm going to need you to get changed and grab Kim's spare gear, and meet her at the entrance of the Middleton Mall." Wade says in his all business tone.

"That's an affirmatory Wade, so what is it this time? Drakken and his latest death-ray take over the world plot? Or maybe Duff Killigan is trying to turn Greenland green to make a mini-golf course?"

"I'm pretty sure it's Drakken and a death-ray. But all joking aside Ron I think there is something wrong with Kim."

"Really? Did she eat a bad salad? I knew all those plants couldn't be healthy for you. It just isn't natural."

"Ron. I'm being serious here, Kim isn't acting herself. She almost sounds… sad. Being her best friend I think you should try to cheer her up. And maybe find out what her ish is before I have to hack into her diary to find out."

"Ok Wade stop stressing already, she just needs a little Ron-shine."

"Like she doesn't get enough of that everyday." Wade says as he disconnects, leaving Ron's Ronnunicator screen blank.

Reaching into his pocket Ron pulls out his best animal friend and companion in the world, Rufus. "Hear that little buddy? Recon time on Kim, actually now that he mentioned it Kim has been acting a little funny lately."

"Uh-huh Uh-huh weird" Rufus squeaks.

"Yeah, but then again this is Kim we're talking about. Oh well, no use worrying about it now, saving the world waits for no man… and his naked mole rat!"

A/N: Yes yes I know it's been over a year. But I am a man of my word and told you I would be back. But since it's been over a year I am a little rusty on the story. I also need to find some people to help me with the proofreading. Anyway please read and review.


End file.
